


Loose Canon

by Callie_Girl



Category: Ever After High, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: A transfer students from the School of Superheroes. Apple is sure that their new room mate, being a hero and all, would take her stance on keeping destinies intact.But Allie Barnes has different ideas.





	1. 1

The door slammed open, startling both Raven Queen and Apple White out of their slumber. Raven grinned. "Hey, Allie!"

The lights turned on, and the brown-haired girl smiled and, with a gruff voice, practically shouted, "You, Rae! It's been, like, five-ever. You will not BELIEVE the shit Kat got herself into last month! Oh my God-"

Apple put herself between them. "Hi, you must be Allie Barnes. I'm Apple White."

Allie looked apple up and down with those dark brown eyes. "Why would anyone name their daughter after a fruit? Like, damn girl. You must've gotten majorly bullied."

Apple looked like she was trying not to frown. "Anyway, you're part of the room is over there."

Allie grinned. "Sweet! Did my boxes arrive?"

"No, not yet." Raven smiled apologetically. Allie sighed.

"I guess we'll talk more in the morning."

"Oh, one thing!" Apple smiled again. "The table you sit at for breakfast is literally the most important thing here. You don't want to go around with the wrong bunch."

Allie put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight. "Whichever one has the cutest girl, I guess."

Raven smirked as Allie walked over to her portion of the room. Looks like Apple had made a colossal mistake.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but my computer insists on putting 2 after every other letter so it's been rough.

No one ever accused Allie of being an idiot. Of course she noticed the tension between Raven and fruit girl. And what was with that comment about lunch tables? What was a "castleteria?" She didn't know.

SHe was done getting dressed at least fifteen minutes before the other two, and she had woken up an hour late, so she passed the time by braiding her hair and then hanging upside down from the top bunk of her bed because she could.

"Oh... you're wearing that?" Apple cringed. Allie looked at her outfit; jeans and a green t-shirt, plus combat boots. Practically the same thing she always wore.

"Yeah. Why?" She pulled herself onto the bed, then jumped off, landing silently.

"Apple." Raven interrupted, "Allie is from a different place. Not many girls wear dresses and heels where she's from."

"Do you guys where that shit all the time?" How would they be able to do anything, wearing seven-inch heels, skirts, and several thousand pounds of jewellery? What if HYDRA decided to come at them? Then what?

"Well, yeah, kind of." Apple shrugged.

Allie frowned, strapping a knife to her upper arm. No common sense in this world, she saw. 

"Should we tell her about the whole Royal Rebel thing?" Raven glanced between Allie and Apple.

"We probably should. I mean, she's a superhero, so she'll obviously be a Royal." Apple giggled.

"Nuh-uh," Allie shook her head. "Keep your wack-ass politics out of this. I told you, cutest girl. I don't need to be part of any more wars. I'll find the cafeteria on my own." With that and a small salute, she jumped out the window.

Apple yelped in surprise, but Raven stopped her before she could get too worked up. "Allie's muscle and bone density is about three times more than normal. She'll be fine."

 

Allie landed perfectly, bouncing off a bush and straight onto her feet. In doing so, she scared the living daylights out of a hooded girl. The girl fell to the ground, a basket of (thankfully packaged) food spilling everywhere.

"I am /so/ sorry!" Allie gasped, grabbing anything that had fallen out of the basket and repacking it. "I didn't think anybody would be down here!" 

"I- It's fine." The girl mumbled. Allie finally looked at the poor thing, and was shocked by the amber eyes she met. Her mouth went dry, and her eyes widened. This girl was /beautiful./

The girl blushed a bit, standing. "I'm Cerise. Cerise Hood."

"I'm Alannah- I mean Allie. Everyone calls me Allie. Allie Barnes."

"Oh, the new girl. Do you know where the castleteria is?"

"The... the what?"

"It's where we eat."

"Oh! We... we call them cafeterias where I'm from. And no, I don't know where it is."

"I could... show you... if you want."

Allie suppressed a smile. "I'd be delighted."

Yep, Allie had found her. The cutest girl.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny gets bought up, and Allie doesn't react quite the way Apple thought she would.

"So Raven, feeling any... eviler?" Apple prompted, earning an exasperated groan from Raven. Allie looked up from whatever she was reading.

"No, Apple. I don't." Raven snapped, clearly not in the mood.

"C'mon! Don' t you wanna... poison me?"

Allie raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I've got to hear this story."

Raven sighed. "On Legacy Day, I decided to write my own destiny. Apple is upset about it."

"Well, why shouldn't it be that way? Where people can write their own destinies?" Only Raven saw the hopeful spark in Allie's eyes. 

Apple frowned. "Because now my destiny is in danger! Plus, a bunch of other people are starting to follow Raven's example, so it's affecting all of my friends, too. Because Raven was being selfish."

Allie's head tilted slowly. "Funny thing here, Cantaloupe. You know what I heard there? /My/ story, /my/ destiny, oh, it's Raven being selfish. You realize that the people who changed their fates /always/ wanted to do that, right?" Her arms started to move wildly as her voice rose. "Not everyone gets a happy ending, Watermelon! You've got one for GENERATIONS! Maybe now it's someone else's turn!!!!"

"B-But you're a hero! Don't you want your destiny?"

Allie laughed chillingly. "Oh, honey. I'm not the hero of my story. I'm the catalyst." Her voice got chillingly calm as she elaborated. "I have to prompt Kat to become Captain America by being captured and tortured. I have to lose my left arm and become the Winter Soldier. My apparent death will make Kat wreckless, so she crashes into the ocean and sleeps until the twenty-first century." 

She took a step forward. "I am the catalyst for the civil war." 

Another step. "I will choose to go back under the ice. I'll say that I don't trust myself with all the brainwashing, but if I turn out anything like my dad, I know it will sure as hell be because of the PTSD." 

Another step bought her up to Apple's face. "I have to watch my childhood best friend die, only for her to live again so that I can see the heartbreak on her face as I get killed by a GODDAMN SPACE GRAPE!" 

She turned away, pacing across the room and punching a small crater into the wall. "Why don't you ask Raven the consequences of your happily ever after?"

Then, she jumped out of the window yet again.

 

 

Allie ran deep into the woods, until what was enchanting and light became dark and foreboding. When she was so far that she couldn't see the spires of that wretched school, she stopped, climbing a tree and sitting on one of the higher branches. Her entire life she'd wished for a way out of her destiny. And now she finally had one, and people would call her selfish. And okay, maybe she was being a little selfish, but her father didn't want that destiny for her either! Was denying it all bad if it was an obligation no one wanted for her?

She didn't realize there anybody else nearby until she heard laughter down below. She first thought it was someone laughing at /her,/ but then she recognized both Cerise's voice and Professor Badwolfs. Hidden by the foliage, she glanced down to see the two, joined by a woman Allie assumed was Red Riding Hood, sat in the clearing below, enjoying a picnic.

Then she realized that Cerise had her hood down.

And that the girl had two wolfish ears.

Dumber girls than Allie could connect those dots. But why would Red Riding Hood keep her marriage a secret?

Well, they must have had a good reason, which probably meant that Allie couldn't announce her presence. She pulled her phone from a hidden pocket in her bra.

It was going to be a long wait.

 

Yep, she'd been right about that. But eventually, the get-together dispersed, leaving only Cerise standing in the clearing below.

Then, the hooded girl called, "I know you're there. Come out."


	4. 4

Allie froze.

"Come on down," Cerise repeated. She didn't /sound/ angry- "I know you're up there, Allie."

After a minute of consideration, Allie climbed down slowly, biting her thin lips together. Cerise had a carefully neutral expression, the kind her father had when Steve did something stupid, a face that usually meant anger. She was quiet for a few moments, just watching Allie, and Allie wondered if she should apologize.

"I'm... sorry?"

Cerise snorted, looking like she was trying not to smile. She put a warm hand on Allie's shoulder, shaking her head. "I'm not mad, Allie. If I had cared whether or not you saw, I wouldn't've had my hood down."

"Why do you keep it a secret?" Allie had to ask. No one kept their parents a secret where she was from, not even Ada, who was to take on the role of the Red Skull, or Reyja, the daughter of the Goddess of Death. If this place was supposed to be a wonderful fairytale, shouldn't it be /better/ than her home?

"Sit," Allie complied, and Cerise gracefully sank to the grass next to her. "This place is really obsessed with staying with the fairytales. Red Riding Hood is supposed to marry the Huntsman, who's supposed to kill the Big Bad Wolf. If this came ou that my mom married my dad, he'd lose his job. He could even be banished from the Woods. Mom would definitely be banished from Storybrooke. I might never be able to see them again. I'd never see Ramona- er, my sister- again, and another Hood and Wolf would take over our tale. We're disposable."

"Man, that's fucked up." Allie shook her head. 

"No one ever said this place is perfect-" bullshit- "but you're right. But we can't change it." She bit her lower lip, sighing, seeming almost to shrink in on herself. "Allie, you can't tell anyone."

Duh. Allie forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Why would I tell anyone? I hate everyone here except for maybe four people, and you're one of the only people I like. You don't betray allies to your enemies."

Cerise huffed quietly, lips turning up at the corners. "I'm an ally?"

"You didn't throw porridge at me during that food fight during dinner yesterday and you're nice to me, so yeah. Unless you don't want to be." 

That got her a full sile, and she was pretty sure Cerise was blushing a little bit. "I like being your ally."

Thank the Gods she wasn't able to blush. Allie shifted her gaze to stare at her knees, shoulders tense.

"Did Apple and Raven tell you about the whole Royal Rebel thing?"

"Yep," her blood was starting to boil just thinking about it. "It's the dumbest shit I've heard, like, ever, and I'm best friends with the daughter of Captain America. If someone doesn't want their destiny, then they should be allowed to make that choice. The stories already exist, isn't that enough? We don't need to keep re-enacting them every generation. The bad guys always the bad guys and the good guys always the good guys, no one ever getting a say in anything, it' such /bullshit/- Maybe some people don't want to be locked away or killed, and I think that should be up to them! Rae doesn't want to poison Canteloupe, Reyja doesn't want to start Ragnarok, I don't want the long list of stuff that's wrong with my destiny! Some people don't want to end the world or commit genocide, and some people can't even fit into their destiny, so-" She clenched her jaw, shutting herself up before she went on one of her infamous multiple-hour-long rants. After a moment of silence, she shouted in frustration and slammed her head against her knees. "Rae doesn't want to poison Fruit Girl, though quite honestly I don't get that. I'd love to poison that stupid, prim little princess, really wipe that smile off of her stupid skin-as-white-as-snow face- That's it!" She shot to her feet, eyes widening, "I'm going to make Apple really reconsider her stance on this destiny bullshit!"

Cerise stood up, looking kind of amused, "How?"

"I'm going Winter Soldier on her ass!" She started pacing back and forth, hands moving around wildly as she put the idea together. "Goin' all out! Guns, grenades, wake-up-screaming nightmares, violence-" She grinned, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet with excitement. "I gotta go!"

"Allie no-" Too late. Allie had taken off, eager to put her plan into action. Cerise grimaced.

This was going to be ugly.


End file.
